Taiyou or Tsuki, who will win? (re-upload!)
by CrystalBlade the Scyther
Summary: The kishin has been defeated, but a new and a stronger evil rises. It seeks to murder Shibusen's most newest student, Tsuki. What will they do to make sure she is safe? Will she still be alive by the end of the year, or will she survive and meet someone that drives her forward? (For now, it will be suitable for kids, but not later on..)


_Dear Diary,_

_It's me, Maka, and here is a little update. I know it has been a couple weeks, but I have been busy with things. Anyways, after the fight with the Kishin, things slowly turned back to normal. Soul and I have gotten much better as partners, but something new seems to be stirring. Something bad is coming, and I feel it. It could possibly be the downfall of us all if we can't figure out a solution. My last year of the Academy starts tomorrow, and I am super excited to see everyone again! Well, I have to go because Soul is getting agitated since I haven't cooked his dinner yet. I swear that he is spoiled rotten..._

_It's Maka, signing out... _

The seventeen year old female stood with her arms up with her fists squared- ready for a good fight. Her appearance was all but welcoming as pure darkness filled her eyes. She grinned and cracked her neck to symbolize that she wasn't going to take it easy on her opponents. Her hair was the darkest black that anyone had ever seen- almost like space. She wore an all black shirt with a pair of black jeans- both pieces of clothing had a picture of a detailed skull placed randomly.

Her opponents were the famous Doctor Stein and Marie duo. The girl had no weapon, yet she looked confident while standing up against the two. Doctor Stein looked as if the fight would be over in the blink of a eye- leaving him victorious. Boy, was he off.

Doctor Stein swung the huge skull-smashing hammer towards the evil being's head- intending to either heal her of the darkness, or to smash her skull into tiny pieces. The girl very easily dodged- she had obviously been practicing for this day. She let out a cackling laugh as Stein missed more and more attacks.

Stein suddenly dropped Marie out of defeat. He knew that this fight could not be won with a weapon. A white light enveloped the hammer and shaped itself into a human woman. Marie couldn't help but be worried about Stein. This opponent wasn't what she seemed at all! "Stein!"

_I can't seem to get a reading on her soul. _Stein thought to himself as he narrowed his eyes- scanning her body for the soul. All he could pick up, was complete darkness. _Maybe she's a witch?_

"Having trouble, Stein?" The girl's eye twitched wildly. "Its okay. I will make sure you won't have to deal with that again..." she said mysteriously. The girl suddenly swung her arm and hit Stein in the chest with her fist, imitating a sideways punch. But, there was no apparent damage to Stein at all.

Stein laughed at her. That didn't hurt him, and it would take a lot more than that for it to hurt! A surge of electricity suddenly flowed through his whole body, causing him to yell out in pain. Blood dripped from both his mouth and his nose. He dropped to his knees and the girl walked towards Marie, her palms cracking with electricity. Stein grabbed her ankle, trying to slow her down enough for Miss Marie to get away. "Taiyou..." he said in complete and utter pain. "Don't hurt her, please.."

Taiyou looked back at Stein with no pity in her eyes. She didn't care about what he wanted- all he was to her was another meaningless target. She shook free and walked closer to the paralyzed woman. The electricity that crackled from her palms turned blue and it went black for both Stein and Marie...

...

Chatter from the classroom could be heard by Doctor Stein as he left the Nurse's office. Marie had been fatally injured in a recent fight, and he was checking to make sure that she was okay.

When he reached the classroom, he rolled into it on his swivel chair. The wheels got caught on something, and he fell face first onto the ground. The fall cracked his right glasses lens.  
He stood up and took off his broken glasses, putting them in his lab coat.

"Alright children." he said as he picked up the chair. "We have only one unfamiliar student at this school today- the first new kid in a few years. And just our luck, she is in this classroom!"

Whispers came from the crowd. A_ new student? Wow it has been many years since the last few new students!_

"A new student? I wonder if its a girl or a boy." Maka Albarn said to Soul.

"Whoever it is will have a bigger chest than you, that's for sure." he cracked up laughing.

Maka took her book and slammed it down on Soul's head. Even though Soul and Maka were better partners now than they were before, Soul still made fun of Maka for having no boobs, and Maka always hated that.

"Now, now calm down children." he sat on his chair and took a clipboard off of his desk. He looked through it a few seconds before setting it down. Stein suddenly pointed dramatically to a spot at the top in the crowd of students as if he already knew what the new student looked like. (which he didn't) Everyone in the room turned their attention to where Doctor Stein pointed.

In that spot was a blond haired girl with deep blue eyes- a mobile device on her lap. She was fiddling with it, obviously mad about something. Doctor Stein loudly cleared his throat, startling the girl. She looked down at him. "Why don't you introduce yourself?"

The girl glared at Stein but stood up to speak. "Hey, the name is Tsuki Ibuki. I'm a miester and I don't need no partner ya got that!" she said coolly and while scanning the crowd. After catching everyone's eyes, she sat down and began to mess with the device again.

_Damn can she be more rude? _Soul thought as he munched on a candy bar he had just taken out of his pocket a moment ago.

Stein stood awkwardly for a moment. Her soul seemed to be disturbed somehow. Is she a _Yandere? Or possibly a Yangire? She doesn't seem bad other than her attitude, really. I think I will have to test her to truly resonate with her Soul. _he pondered.

The doctor snapped out of his daze to find that most of the students had been staring at him. He shook his head and began to speak again. "Anyways, let's get down to business." he sat down on his swivel chair. "We need a demonstration on a proper fight. I have seen this class' grades go down last year, towards the end of the year. Especially yours, Miss Albarn.."

Maka gasped and Oxford chuckled at her. Stein shot a glare at Ox, who immediately shut his trap.

"Anyways.." he continued. "I want to see how...Miss Ibuki does against me. Hand to hand combat." he said loud enough for her to hear. Truth is, the only thing he could get from her soul was that she was a skilled fighter in hand to hand combat so he wanted to bond with her soul to pick up anything about her.

Tsuki's eyes began to reach a dark blue as she calmly walked down and stood in front of Stein. He stood up and shoved a cigarette in his mouth, then lighting it.

_This should be interesting... _Stein's soul perplexed her- it was quite the interesting one. It seemed powerful, but too weak to comprehend what her soul was all about! She was the first to move, trying out a punch to the shoulder but he blocked it with his hand. Tsuki had to be careful.

Yes, she did have special fighting abilities, but she was up against the most famous miester in the world and she was weak at the moment- for she had come out of the hospital only a day ago. She had been injured in a mysterious explosion. Tsuki was very lucky to have not lost any limbs- or even died! She was now slightly afraid of hurting herself, because she was not fully recovered and the doctor had told her to take it easy for a few days.

He could sense that she was somewhat holding back. Stein used one of his abilities to link their minds. _Why are you holding back against me Tsuki? Are you afraid to hurt me?_

_No I'm not! I will show you! _Rage builded inside of her and she punched him, not really caring where it hit him. At this point, she was just attacking blindly. Her fists hit his chest multiple times- but he took the hits like a man. A real man.

A familiar sensation was felt tingling her hands when she punched him the last time. Instinct took over, and she immediately shoved her hands towards her chest. A sharp, but long-lasting pain was suddenly felt through her whole body. She had been electrocuted by her own soul wavelength.

It suddenly went black and she fell face first to the ground. Everyone in the room gasped- Stein stood in shock and tried to make of what had just happened. He quickly scooped her up in his arms, and dashed to the Nurse's office- where she was immediately examined by Naigus.

* * *

**Note: this is a re-upload from my other account- with some edits :3**

**It will be better than the other version -.-**

**I am better at writing now :D**

**If you have any edits you want me to make, just let me know and I will think about it!**


End file.
